


Let's Do It Our Way

by LiberatedPuppeteer



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Battle Couple, Boys In Love, Curry, Fluff without Plot, Forgive Me, M/M, Not a native new yorker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberatedPuppeteer/pseuds/LiberatedPuppeteer
Summary: Peter messed up, because that's what Peter Parker seems to do best. But he can learn and he tries to find a compromise/fix to the mess he made.Question is: Is he going to be able to find it?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 27





	Let's Do It Our Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Do It Your (My) Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276444) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 



> I blame Kit. I blame Marvel. 
> 
> Also Marvel take notice: this is how real people and real couples work things out.

Normally Peter tried to let things slide, noted it was a continuous work in progress since well forever. Either his selfishness, temper, impatience, or his traitorous overthinking brain derailed this noble pursuit on a near constant basis.

It was two out of that list of “traits Parker hates about himself” that ruined Venom’s operation that he had worked on for months. It was the last trait that brought the whole thing up now weeks after the incident.

Eddie and by extension, Venom, was someone that was careful and meticulous with almost everything. He could provide a good witness account of that given that he had been one the receiving end many times with the duo spending hours reducing him to a puddle. This latest one could visually be linked to building a ship in a bottle, where that night was them placing the finishing touches.

And then he comes running in and shakes the entire bottle to high heaven.

Spider-Man landed on the roof of the flatiron building and sighed.

Was he angry? No.

Was he guilty? Hell yes.

He stood up and groaned, rolling the mask up and rubbing his face. “Come on! They forgave you already! It’s over and done with!”

But it wasn’t. One day he’d forget and in his selfishness volunteer and fuck things up again! Even if they had the patience of a saint, he was certain that would be stretched thin with him.

His phone chimed and he pulled it out of the compartment in his belt.

‘Going to be out late, tv dinners tonight?’

Eddie. He replied as quick as possible.

‘Got another bite?’

‘Hopefully. Gonna check it out.’

He started to reply but paused before hitting SEND. Just like he expected, he was about to ask if his two lovers needed help. That wouldn’t bode well and while they didn’t fight all the time, arguments and fights were bound to happen.

He would rather have it about Eddie wearing his helmet than over this.

He deleted the text and paced around the roof. “Think Parker think!” What could he say that would be ‘good boyfriend’ material? Supportive but not butting in… there had to be something! He came up with nothing and leaned over the edge, watching the citizens go about their lives.

With unintentional attention, his gaze lingered as two women met up on the street then ventured to meet a third outside a restaurant. They squealed and kissed, clearly in a poly relationship and went inside. He blinked at the door, straightening up as he got an idea and going back to his phone.

‘Sounds great, meet me at the Empire State Building afterwards ok?’

‘Why?’

Should he? Nah this would be a nice surprise for them. ‘It’s a surprise. Meet me there?’

‘Sure, see you then.’

He smiled and stored his phone away before pulling the mask down. He thwipped his webs and swung off, intending to get what he needed.

\---

Venom landed on the Empire State Building next to the figures forever guarding it and looked around. Their face receded to reveal Eddie’s and a small head peered out from the black “outfit”. “What do you think he has planned?”

 **“I’m hoping it involves chocolate.”** V’s answer made the reporter smile as he stroked it’s head.

“Chocoholic.” He teased it as it purred.

The familiar sound of webs thwipping alerted them to an arrival just as Spider-Man shot up with a plastic bag. “Hey, I’m not late am I?”

“Can’t be late if there wasn’t a set time. What’s in the bag?”

“Wha- oh!” He removed his mask before he dug into the bag, pulling out a closed Styrofoam bowl and a chocolate bar, holding it out towards them. “Here. I… look I…”

“Do you need a moment?”

Peter shook his head and exhaled. “I know you’re over what happened last time but well… you know how I am… and I thought this could be a…”

They waited for him to find the right words, watching as his hand circled in the air with occasional snaps.

“A compromise of sorts, I guess. We don’t have to patrol together but when we’re out hero-ing we could find a spot and just… hang out? Have dinner?”

“You mean a quick date?”

“I guess you could say that. You’re the expert with words here.” It was clear Peter was nervous, he was switching between rubbing his neck and arm and avoiding eye contact. “So… w-what do you think about that?”

Eddie popped the container open and was greeted to the smell of lamb curry. He forgot how hungry he’d been as Venom. “We’re not always going to have curry, right?”

“N-No, I… We…” Peter stammered until Eddie laughed.

“I’m teasing.” He kissed the shorter hero. “I think it’s a good idea.” He wasn’t even going to bother asking V, the symbiote was purring and too busy devouring the chocolate.

“Thanks.” Peter quietly answered as they sat on the edge and started eating. “So how did that lead go?”

“You want to hear it?”

“I love hearing about what happens when you two go out. You would’ve been an amazing story-teller in another life.”

“Flatter but since you’re so nice I can tell you about it. What happened was…” Eddie started to tell Peter in detail about his night while Peter slowly ate.

It wasn’t typical but it worked… Just like they did.


End file.
